Sweet Love
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Beck and Jade had sweet love for each other, but loving each other for life is not easy. Life really changes for them in this story. Bade story. Late valentine's story.


**Okay, y'all, this is my very first Victorious fanfic and I'm writing about my favorite couple of this show, Beck Oliver and Jade West! I got this idea popped in my head and I decided to write a late but very special Valentine's day one-shot story about them! Read!**

* * *

Sweet Love

It all started after the gang had graduated Hollywood Arts when they were just 18 years old.

Tori Vega, now a famous pop singer and a model, is living in her apartment with her best friend and now boyfriend, Andre Harris, a music producer and a singer.

Her sister, Trina Vega had been graduated Hollywood Arts before her sister and her friends did when she was 18 and now she is a fashion designer for Tori and a model and is now dating a hot male fashion designer, Michael Ramirez.

Cat Valentine, now a singer and a fashion designer for little kids, is now dating her boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro. Robbie is now a scriptwriter and had been finally given up on Rex.

And now, Beck Oliver and Jade West is still dating and are living in their own apartment. Beck is a actor and Jade is a model, an actress and a singer.

One day, on Valentine's Day, Jade is ready to go on a special date with Beck. She came downstairs to meet with him. She is wearing a black dress, black shoes and she is wearing a red lipstick.

She smiled at her boyfriend with red roses in his hand. He was wearing a tux with a jacket. The black tie was hanging loose around the collar of his white button up shirt. He had nice dress slacks and black dress shoes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," Beck said as he kissed Jade on a lips. He give Jade some red roses which she accepts.

'So what are our plans?" she asked.

"I have reservations at a nice restaurant that just a couple blocks away." He told her, "I didn't bring my car because I figured you'd be wearing something that's not that compatible with it and I thought it would be a nice night to walk. After dinner, I figured on taking you back home and give you your special present there."

"Great," Jade said sweetly then turned to grouchy. "Now let's go."

"What's the magic word?" Beck asked.

"Let's go to our date now," she said in annoyed voice then her boyfriend stares at her in a serious face and Jade's voice turns back to sweet. "Please?"

"Actually, the magic word was strawberries, but I'll accept your please because you dress very sexy tonight," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Then, Beck and Jade headed out for their valentine date night.

* * *

Later, as Beck and Jade got to the apartment, Jade had enjoyed the evening more than she really ever think she had. She had never really had a Valentine's Day like this before that she could remember. She never wanted to forget it.

She joined her boyfriend on the couch as he sat. She rested her head on his shoulder as they stared into each other for a few minutes.

Beck kissed Jade's soft cheek, got off the couch and gently took her hands.

"Beck, what are you-"

Beck took a deep breath and said, "Jade, since I've met you, loving you has never been easy. I knew that the moment I first laid eyes on you, that I would fall in love with you. You're a strong, beautiful, young woman and I love you more anything. I can't find any words that can describe how much I care for you. You mean everything so much to me. You know I'll always be here for you like you'll always be here for me forever. And I don't want to be without you. Jade, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jade looked surprised what Beck had said and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Babe, what are you saying?" she asked.

Then, Beck let go one of his hands to reach his jacket pocket to pull a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jade West, will you be making me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Jade's eyes are filled with tears and were running down and she wiped her tears away and smiled as she gave her his answer.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you." she sobbed happily.

Beck took the ring out and placed it on her finger. He stood up and gave Jade one of the sweetest kisses. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck while Beck wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you, Beck."

"I love you too, Jade."

A few minutes later, when the couple danced in the sweet way, Jade stopped.

Beck looked concerned. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just... I have a surprise for you as well."

"What is it?"

"Did you remember our 'time' together when we had sex together about 6 weeks ago?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Beck replied. "What are you talking about?"

Jade smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Beck's eyes widened as he let the information process into his head and when it did, a smile slowly came to his face and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, don't get too excited, you sap," Jade giggled.

"Jade, I can't believe it," he said. "This is really the best valentine's day ever, we're having a baby. I'm going to be a father, that's one of the best gifts in the world. I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too."

The two kissed again as they cuddled themselves and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Later, Jade is now 38 weeks pregnant and her stomach was big and round. She and Beck wanted to keep the gender of their first child as a surprise.

Now, the couple had invited Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Trina to go spending a weekend at Yosemite. The stuff picked up their stuff and headed out the door and placed their belongings in the boot of the van and seated them in the trunk. Tori, Trina and Jade sat in the back seats behind Cat and Robbie in the middle seat and Beck and Andre seated in the front.

On the way to Yosemite, the girls started their conversation.

"When is the baby due?" Trina asked.

"In 2 weeks," Jade replied as she groaned. "I'm so uncomfortable right now!"

"Oh my God, Jade, you looked big!" Cat yelled excitedly.

" **CAT!** " The group yelled.

"She's pregnant," Robbie scolded her.

"Sorry, I think I know that," Cat said. "Robbie, what does babies come from?"

Robbie shivered in nervously at his girlfriend. "I'd rather _not_ answer that."

"Good, cause Cat is really confused," Tori said.

"Cat is really confused now," Jade mocked Tori in her southern belle accent as Cat smiled at her.

Tori glares at Beck's very pregnant fiancé. "I **DON'T** TALK LIKE THAT!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Look, guys, I can see the penthouse," Beck said.

"Yeah me too," André answered.

* * *

About half an hour had passed, after they arrived the penthouse, the gang enjoyed swimming and fishing and they are ready for lunch. At the outside, it started to rain while the gang were swimming and Tori decided to go inside with the others.

"Trina, how's your date with Michael last week?" Tori asked.

"He took me to Disneyland and surprised me with a candlelight dinner," Trina replied with a smile.

"One time, my brother got me another stuffed unicorn toy after the vacation and I named her Pearl after my very strict aunt," Cat said.

"What did you name her Pearl, little red?" André asked.

"Because the name Pearl sounds cute," Cat giggled. "But I don't like my aunt."

Then, Jade felt the baby kicked as she was eating her fruit salad and this time, it was a harder kick. She rubbed her stomach as she groaned slightly.

"Babe, are you okay?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just the obnoxious baby kicking me all week. That's all."

Cat laughed. "Obnoxious."

"Cat, that was an insult," Tori said.

"Oh."

"Are you sure?" Beck asked again.

Then Jade gets very annoyed with him. "Beck, I'm fine, seriously, now quit worrying about me!"

Beck and Tori rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Cat hugs Jade and yelled happily, "Yay, we're having fun together-"

" **NO!** " Jade yelled angrily at her as Cat squealed in fear and hugs Trina.

* * *

After lunch, Jade took a nap in her and Beck's room while the others are watching TV right now.

The tricolored female was almost asleep when she felt a pain in her lower stomach. She groaned as she put her hand on her stomach but it didn't feel a kick. Then, the extremely sharp came again and she groaned in pain. Jade gasped as the sheets felt wet below her abdomen and it took her a few moments to realize what had just happened: her water broke.

She screamed very loud when the gang came into the room to see Jade in pain. Beck rushed to his fiancé's side.

"Jade, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"My water broke!" Jade whimpered.

"Oh my God, she's going into labor!" Tori said.

"What do you think, Vega?" Jade yelled in anger.

"During our vacation? This is better than the super bowl!" Cat yelled in excitement.

"Let's get her into a hospital!" Trina said.

"Trina, have you...looked outside lately?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah lots of rain, I know. Why ask?" Trina asked.

"I said _lately_. Look outside right now." This time Robbie sounded worried.

Tori and Trina pulled away the curtain and gasped and she saw rain was _everywhere. And still falling._ There was not a single place it did not cover. Not a single car dared to be out on the road. There was no way the others could to take Jade to the hospital; they were trapped.

"Oh man, there's flash flood outside!" Andre yelled.

"That means someone has to deliver the baby here!" Tori also yelled.

Cat squealed and hides in Robbie's blanket.

Robbie and Andre started to get nervous.

"We better get out of here," Andre panicked.

"Me too!" Robbie yelled as he and Andre ran off to another room.

"Why did you invite me here?" she whined as she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't!" Tori said.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Jade, what can I do you to make you feel better?" Tori asked.

"The epidural, please!" Jade cried.

Beck held her hand and asked, "Babe, how about I make some tea?"

Jade grabs him in the collar. "How about I rip your head off?!" she shouted.

"I say that's a no," he said very terrified.

" **YOU DID _THIS_ TO ME!** " she yelled angrily.

"Tori, her contractions are getting worse," Cat said.

Jade weakly looks at her frenemy. "Tori…"

Tori turned to the pregnant female. "Yeah?"

"You… you have to deliver the baby."

Tori looked shocked. "What?! No! I don't know about delivering babies!" she protested.

"Well, you have to!" Trina panicked.

"One time, my brother delivered some baby pigs at the farm," Cat said as she giggled. "It was so cute!"

"CAT, I'M **NOT** A PIG!" Jade yelled, glaring at Cat.

Beck looked at Tori. "Tori, for Jade's sake, you had to deliver the baby."

Tori hesitated but she gives in. "Alright. I will be playing the midwife."

She turned to Cat and Trina. "Girls, we'll need a couple sets of clean sheets, a towel, some rubber gloves, scissors, and a wet cloth."

"Kay, kay!" Cat said.

Cat and Trina quickly went off and brought back the requested items, laying the sheets on top of Jade and the rest of the various objects next to Tori.

Jade sobbed as Beck was holding a wet rag to her head. "You can do this, babe, just do your breathing."

She glared at him as she squeezed his hand very tightly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

After a while, the contractions has been subsided and Jade leaned over Beck's chest as he stroked her soft cheek. Then, she felt another painful contraction and she screamed.

"TORI, GET THIS BABY OUTTA ME **_NOW_**!" Jade yelled.

Tori panicked. "Oh my God…"

"Tori, please!" Jade shrieked in pain.

"I think she's trying to say is, the baby's coming," Trina said to Tori.

"Okay, I can do this," Tori commented as she gets on Jade's bed.

Beck kissed Jade's sweaty forehead. "I love you."

Jade weakly turned to Beck. "I love you too."

* * *

3 hours later, Tori, Cat and Trina are helping deliver Jade's baby while Beck is holding her hand as she is almost going through her labor.

"Alright, Jade, I see the head, one more push," Tori coached.

"Just one more, babe," Beck said softly to Jade.

She shook her head. "I can't..."

"Yes, you can, I know you can do this," he said. "You're doing so great."

Jade breathed a couple of times and screamed really loud. Then, they heard a soft cry and knew the baby was finally here. Tori looked down and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket.

"It's a girl!" she announced as she handed the infant to Jade, who is crying softly.

Beck and Jade looked at their daughter with smiles.

"Our daughter. We have a beautiful daughter," she sobbed.

Beck kissed Jade on the lips. "Babe, you did amazing."

"Thank you," she said.

She turned to Tori and smiled at her. "Thank you, Tori. Beck and I really owe you big time."

Tori smiled at her frenemy and her fiance.

Cat kindly offers Robbie and Andre to come on back inside the room. "It's safe now, you guys."

"So, man? Is it a boy or girl, huh?" Andre asked.

"Girl." Beck replied simply.

As the group say congratulations to the couple with the baby girl, Tori wants the others to give Beck and Jade their moment with their baby girl. They agreed and they left.

The couple looked down at their beautiful daughter in Jade's arms. The baby had soft brown hair. She also had her father's skin, a tan skin. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that she have her mother's wonderful light blue eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" Beck asked.

Jade looked down of the baby a few seconds then answered, "Scarlett Rose."

Beck smiled at the name. "Scarlett Rose Oliver... that's perfect."

"I love you, Beck Oliver."

He smiled at his beautiful fiance. "I love you, too, Jade West."

They kissed before they did with Scarlett on her soft face. Soon after, Jade fell asleep while holding Scarlett in her arms as Beck wrapped his arms around Jade and went to sleep as well.

The End!

* * *

 **I absolutely love Beck and Jade from Victorious! They're so cute together!**

 **Happy Late Valentine's day people and then review!**


End file.
